


The Edge

by Lilluv



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fluff, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilluv/pseuds/Lilluv
Summary: **MAJOR TW FOR SUICIDE**When Chase feels like he's nothing, he needs Kaz's help
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin, I would just like to put a major trigger warning on this story for mentions/thoughts of suicide. It's a major topic for this story and I suggest not reading this if that's a trigger for you. Otherwise, enjoy

Kaz walked up onto the rooftop of Davenport Tower, and through the darkness, he saw a figure sitting on the ledge, legs hanging over the edge. He immediately recognized the spiky hair and broad shoulders of his boyfriend, Chase.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing over there?" Kaz asked, walking towards Chase. There was no answer. The closer he got, the more he realized his boyfriend was leaning over the edge, looking down at the pavement below.

"Chase you should get away from the edge. You couldn't fly if you fell." Kaz warned, almost jokingly.

"Do you ever wonder what it's like?" Chase asked, his voice flat. "To just... fall? Fall and not look back?"

"Chase, what are you... oh," Kaz said, stopping in his tracks. "Chase, why don't you get away from the edge of the roof."

"I wonder if it's peaceful." Chase went on, ignoring Kaz's suggestion. "I mean, it's probably scary at first. Actually jumping. But I'll bet it's peaceful once you're actually falling."

"Chase..." Kaz trailed off, taking a few tentative steps forward.

Chase stayed silent this time, instead just looking down at the sidewalk below him.

Kaz stood where he was for another moment or two (or maybe it was hours. He couldn't tell.) before deciding to take another few steps. He didn't want to spook Chase into jumping, but he also wanted to help him away from the ledge.

Chase stood up, and Kaz's breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't breathe for a moment, but felt a little better when Chase turned to face him.

Through the darkness, Kaz could see tears running down Chase's face and that his cheeks were all red and splotchy. Kaz's life flashed before his eyes at that moment. Ok, maybe not his _whole_ life, but his time with Chase. He wouldn't know what he would do if he lost Chase. _His_ Chase.

"Chase, come on babe, get away from the ledge." Kaz coaxed holding his hand out while taking a few more tentative steps forward. Chase turned around and looked back down at the street again.

"I'm _broken_ , Kaz." Chase started, again ignoring his request of backing away from the ledge. His voice was higher and squeakier, no longer as composed. "No one could possibly love me."

" _I_ love you, Chase," Kaz assured, tears starting to run down his own face. "I love you so much, Chase. And you're not broken. You just need to step away from the ledge. Step away from the edge and I'll show you."

Chase stepped impossibly closer to the edge. He was so close his toes were hanging off the side of the building.

"Why do you think you're broken, Chase?" Kaz asked. He figured if he could keep his boyfriend taking, he would have more time to get to him.

"No one has ever loved me," Chase sobbed. "Not really. Every time I try to love someone, they leave or die or become evil. No one really cares about me."

"Chase, I care about you," Kaz said, reaching out to grab Chase's arm. Just a few more feet and he'd be close enough to grab him.

"No, you don't!" Chase exclaimed. "No one loves me! No one really cares about me! Not you, not my family, not anyone!"

"Chase, sto-" Kaz tried, but he was cut off.

"I'm going to do it." Chase shook his head. His whole body was shaking. "I'm going to. I have to."

"Chase, no, _please_ ," Kaz begged. He was just two steps away. He was so close. But he knew if he spooked Chase, he would jump. He just needed to go slow.

Chase looked back at his boyfriend, heartbreak in his eyes, and tears on his face, stopping Kaz in his tracks.

"Goodbye, Kaz."

As Chase's feet left the building, Kaz felt the whole world turn to slow motion. He watched as Chase started to disappear. He took the last two steps toward the edge, towards Chase, as fast as he possibly could, but it still felt too slow. He flew down and grabbed Chase just as he was passing the penthouse window and flew him down to the terrace. Both boys were crying uncontrollably as Kaz held Chase in his arms on the very safe ground of the terrace.

When Kaz had finally calmed down enough to get words out of his mouth, he asked, "Chase, why the fuck would you do that?"

Chase was still sobbing, so he had a hard time getting his words out "I just... I just felt so useless. Like no one would ever want me."

"Chase," Kaz started, holding his boyfriend's face so he looked at him. "Chase, you're not useless. Why would you ever think that?"

"Every time someone gets close to me, they get hurt." Chase sobbed.

"No, that's not true." Kaz soothed. "But that still doesn't explain why you jumped."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"I jumped because... I didn't want the same thing to happen to you." Chase said, finally calming down a bit.

"Chase," Kaz started, pulling his boyfriend close, "I love you so much. And the only thing that you could ever do to hurt me was if you... did what you just tried to do."

"I'm sorry," Chase said, tears forming in his eyes again.

"No," Kaz said, tears also forming in his eyes. "You don't have to apologize. Just don't do it again, ok?"

"Ok." Chase let out a small smile.

Kaz stood up and helped Chase up, holding on to him as they walked into the living room of the penthouse.

Once they got to their shared bedroom, Kaz laid Chase down in his bed and then laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the back of his neck.

"You know I love you, right?" Kaz reassured as Chase's shoulders started to shake again.

"Yes," Chase said taking a deep breath.

Kaz warmed himself up a little, trying to make Chase more comfortable.

"Promise me you'll never do that again, ok?" Kaz whispered.

"I promise," Chase reassured, then both boys fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have any suicidal thoughts or intentions, call the hotline 1-800-273-8255 for help. Otherwise, though, this was very heavy. If any of you ever need to talk about this it anything else, feel free to PM me or leave a comment on this story. You are not useless, and you are not alone. Stay strong, and everything will be ok.   
> Kisses,   
> Lilluv


End file.
